Bản mẫu:Nhiệm vụ Gtasa
In The Beginning Big Smoke Sweet & Kendl |group2 = Lance Wilson (Ryder) |list2 = Catalyst Robbing Uncle Sam }} |group3 = Sean Johnson (Sweet) |list3 = Cleaning the Hood Drive-Thru Nines and AKs Drive-By Sweet's Girl Cesar Vialpando |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:#e2a152 |list2style = background:#6d0000 |list2 = Doberman Los Sepulcros Reuniting the Families The Green Sabre |group3 = Phần 3 |group3style = background:#e2a152 |list3style = background:#6d0000 |list3 = Beat Down on B Dup Grove 4 Life |group4 = Phần 4 |group4style = background:#e2a152 |list4style = background:#6d0000 |list4 = Los Desperados End of the Line * }} |group4 = Melvin Harris (Big Smoke) |list4 = OG Loc Running Dog Wrong Side of the Tracks Just Business |group5 = Cesar Vialpando |list5 = Farewell, My Love... |group4 = Phần 4 |group4style = background:#e2a152 |list4style = background:#6d0000 |list4 = Photo Opportunity |group5 = Phần 5 |group5style = background:#e2a152 |list5style = background:#6d0000 |list5 = Pier 69 |group6 = Part 6 |group6style = background:#e2a152 |list6style = background:#6d0000 |list6 = Back to School Zeroing In Test Drive Customs Fast Track Puncture Wounds }} |group6 = Jeffrey Cross (OG Loc) |list6 = Life's a Beach Madd Dogg's Rhymes Management Issues House Party |group7 = C.R.A.S.H. |list7 = Gray Imports |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:#e2a152 |list2style = background:#6d0000 |list2 = Badlands |group3 = Phần 3 |group3style = background:#e2a152 |list3style = background:#6d0000 |list3 = 555 We Tip |group4 = Phần 4 |group4style = background:#e2a152 |list4style = background:#6d0000 |list4 = Snail Trail |group5 = Phần 5 |group5style = background:#e2a152 |list5style = background:#6d0000 |list5 = Misappropriation High Noon }} |group8 = Catalina |list8 = First Date First Base Gone Courting Made in Heaven Local Liquor Store Against All Odds Small Town Bank }} |group9 = The Truth |list9 = Green Goo }} |group10 = Carl Johnson |list10 = |group11 = Kendl Johnson |list11 = Deconstruction |group12 = Zero |list12 = Air Raid Supply Lines New Model Army |group13 = Jizzy B. |list13 = T-Bone Mendez Mike Toreno |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:#e2a152 |list2style = background:#6d0000 |list2 = Outrider }} |group14 = Wu Zi Mu |list14 = Ran Fa Li Lure Amphibious Assault The Da Nang Thang |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:#e2a152 |list2style = background:#6d0000 |list2 = Toreno's Last Flight Yay Ka-Boom-Boom }} |group15 = Mike Toreno |list15 = Highjack Interdiction Verdant Meadows Learning to Fly N.O.E. Stowaway |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:#e2a152 |list2style = background:#6d0000 |list2 = Vertical Bird Home Coming }} |group16 = Triads |list16 = Explosive Situation You've Had Your Chips Don Peyote |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:#e2a152 |list2style = background:#6d0000 |list2 = Fish in a Barrel |group3 = Phần 3 |group3style = background:#e2a152 |list3style = background:#6d0000 |list3 = A Home in the Hills |group4 = Cướp |group4style = background:#e2a152 |list4style = background:#6d0000 |list4 = Architectural Espionage Key to Her Heart Dam and Blast Cop Wheels Up, Up and Away! Breaking the Bank at Caligula's }} |group17 = Mafia |list17 = The Meat Business |group2 = Phần 2 |group2style = background:#e2a152 |list2style = background:#6d0000 |list2 = Freefall |group3 = Phần 3 |group3style = background:#e2a152 |list3style = background:#6d0000 |list3 = Saint Mark's Bistro }} |group18 = Madd Dogg |list18 = |group19 = |list19 = . |group20 = Nhiệm vụ bên lề |list20 = Paramedic Firefighter Vigilante Taxi Driver Brown Thunder Pimping Freight Nhiệm vụ Burglar BMX Challenge Chiliad Challenge NRG-500 Challenge 8-Track Kickstart Blood Bowl Dirt Track Shooting Range Roboi's Food Mart Courier nhiệm vụ Hippy Shopper Courier Nhiệm vụ Burger Shot Courier Nhiệm vụ Trucking Valet Quarry Exports and Imports Little Loop Backroad Wanderer City Circuit Vinewood Freeway Into The Country Badlands A Badlands B |group2 = San Fierro |group2style = background:#e2a152 |list2style = background:#6d0000 |list2 = Dirtbike Danger Bandito County Go-Go Karting San Fierro Fastlane San Fierro Hills Country Endurance |group3 = Las Venturas |group3style = background:#e2a152 |list3style = background:#6d0000 |list3 = SF to LV Dam Rider Desert Tricks LV Ringroad |group4 = Cuộc đua trên không |group4style = background:#e2a152 |list4style = background:#6d0000 |list4 = World War Ace Barnstorming Military Service Chopper Checkpoint Whirly Bird Waypoint Heli Hell }} }} |below = Nhiệm vụ trong GTA San Andreas (Thể loại) Nhiệm vụ Nhiệm vụ thử nghiệm Nhiệm vụ bên lề (Thể loại) A " * " là nhiệm vụ cuối cùng của trò chơi. }}